Dessert Time
by patricia51
Summary: A "Gabi Special"; fresh strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate frosting and French Vanilla ice cream. Or maybe it should be a "Sophia Special". After all, dessert is on her. Sequel to Third Times a Charm". Femslash, food and light bondage. Rated M. Gabi/Sophia.


Dessert Time by patricia51

(A "Gabi Special"; fresh strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate frosting and French Vanilla ice cream. Or maybe it should be a "Sophia Special". After all, dessert is on her. Sequel to Third Times a Charm". Femslash, food and light bondage. Rated M. Gabi/Sophia.)

"Stop squirming!"

"But it tickles!"

"How am I going to create a masterpiece if you keep moving?" Gabi Diamond asked almost plaintively.

"Perhaps you should have tied me tighter," responded Sophia Rodriguez. "No, no I'm kidding I'm kidding," she hastily added as Gabi laid down the tube she was holding and reached for the nylon stockings that fastened the Latina girl's wrists and ankles to the corners of the bed she was stretched out on.

"This is what comes of lazy Sunday afternoons when your girlfriend is a chef with imagination," thought Sophia as she looked down past the decorations already on her body to where Gabi knelt between her legs, a look of fierce concentration on her face. A sideways glance at the rolling cart beside the bed made the dark-haired girl's toes curl and shiver.

It had all started less than an hour ago. She had been relaxing on the couch, wearing nothing more than a short white robe. Gabi actually had a dress on but given the chef's proclivities it was riotously colorful and no longer than Sophia's robe, which was to say barely covered her thighs. The blonde had also been eyeing her but then after the night the two of them had spent together on this very pull out couch it was hardly surprising. But rather than joining her the blonde girl had busied herself in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sophia had asked.

"I've decided to make a special dessert."

Sophia loved Gabi's desserts. The only problem with then was that she had to keep a close watch on herself lest she eat too much and start gaining weight. From her teen years she knew that was always a possibility and she was determined not to look like THAT unfortunate time in her life. Still, the desserts were SO good.

Gabi was shooting her occasional glances come to think of it. Her roommate had a thoughtful, considering look part of the time as though she was trying to work something out. The other look was already making Sophia shiver slightly, she recognized it from when the blonde had suddenly rolled her over that night and pounced on top of her.

The blonde did suddenly go to the bedroom after one of those looks and Sophia heard the opening and closing of drawers for a bit and then silence. After a couple more minutes Gabi reappeared with a very self-satisfied expression on her face. She looked over whatever she had assembled and nodded in satisfaction. Then she walked, no, prowled over to the Latina and took her hands.

"Up."

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom?"

"Aw," the bank intern pretended to pout as they passed through the kitchen area. "No dessert?"

"Oh yes," smirked Gabi. She spun Sophia till her back was too the bed. One quick tug undid her robe, followed immediately by the blonde pulling it off. Then she pushed the shorter girl back on to the bed.

Although she had expected something like this to take place Sophia was caught off guard for just a moment. Gabi gave her no time to recover, pouncing on her instantly. But rather than kiss or embrace her the chef straddled her waist, which action showed that apparently during her quick trip to the bedroom earlier Gabi had taken her panties off. Sophia was pretty sure she had them on earlier when she peeked. They had been white and very lacey as she recalled.

Her mind going off at a tangent at a time like this meant she didn't realize just what her roommate was doing until the other girl was sliding down the bed, having fastened a nylon stocking around each wrists the stretched both of them up to the headboard. One ankle was secured the same way before the Latina could even protest.

"Gabi!"

The blonde ignored her until she had Sophia firmly spread-eagled on the bed and was shoving a pillow under her hips. She pulled each stocking tight and then sat back between Sophia's legs again, nodding in satisfaction.

"There."

"Ahh, Gabi, what are you doing?" asked the other girl, instantly feeling foolish at such a question. But when Gabi got off the bed and left the room the dark-haired girl really began to wonder what was going on. She opened her mouth to call but shut it wordlessly as the chef returned, pushing a wheeled cart in front of her.

"Oh good, you're still here," the blonde announced with her usual cheerfulness. Sophia rolled her eyes.

Gabi reached back and unfastened her dress, allowing it to pool at her feet. Apparently the other girl had shed her bra as well as her panties at sometime as well. She adjusted the cart to have it right beside the bed and clambered back to the same spot she had just left.

"Okay, let's get started."

"Ah, started with what Gabi?" Sophia tried to be casual.

"Dessert of course." With that Gabi picked up something from the cart that Sophia recognized as a cake-decorating tube. Her eyes narrowed in concentration she leaned forward and circled first one and then the other of the dark-haired girl's breasts with chocolate frosting. She repeated the action.

"There. That gives us a good base. This will hold in place now." With that the blonde laid the frosting tube on Sophia's stomach and picked up a spray can of whipped cream. Beginning at the frosting circles at the base of the breasts she swirled the can, spraying as she went until she had covered the rest of the small tits." The chef admired her handiwork before plucking two big ripe strawberries from a bowl on the rolling table and placing them right on the Latina's hard tips.

"Perfect."

"Are you going to eat now," Moaned an increasingly turned on Sophia.

"Not yet." The blonde made little frosting flowers on Sophia's belly. It was when Gabi squirted whipped cream to cover Sophia's navel that the smaller girl started quivering so much that the chef complained. But she carried on, placing a third strawberry there before moving down. The bank intern's toes curled in anticipation as she strove to remain still as Gabi slid down the bed a bit further and her fingers began to play with the soaking wet dark curls between the outstretched legs.

"Hmmmm, practically a carpet here. I wonder how you would look shaved? It would make this much easier." While chatting away Gabi carefully parted Sophia's labia and drew a thick line of whipped cream between them. She paused at Sophia's opening, carefully aliening the tip before squirting again. Sophia barely managed to smother a shriek as she felt the cool whipped cream inside of her. Gabi pushed the nozzle farther and filled the dark-haired girl's inner channel.

"There!" the blonde said triumphantly as she sat back on her heels. "Just about all ready to eat."

"Just about?"

"What's cake frosting with ice cream?" Gabi lifted a container from the table. "Oh my goodness, it's starting to melt. Probably would leave a big mess on the sheets. "Well and a look of delighted wickedness such as Sophia had never seen before on her eternally sunny roommate came over the blonde's face, "That's what washing machines are for." She held the container over Sophia's tummy and tipped it.

There was an instant when Sophia tried to suck in her breath and tighten her tummy in anticipation of what was about to happen. It didn't help. The moment the cold, wet ice cream hit her skin she flailed wildly against her restraints. This time she would have screamed but Gabi stopped her mouth with a deep kiss as the blonde straddled her on her hands and knees.

The kiss went on and on. Then Gabi slid down her friend. Skin touched skin and the blonde giggled for a moment as the ice cream on Sophia's belly coated her breasts. Kisses rained over the Latina's throat, neck and shoulders and then there was a pause that made Sophia tense even more as Gabi lowered her head to her right breasts. Delicately the chef plucked the completely whipped cream coated strawberry in her teeth. Leaning forward she offered it to her roommate and shared it with her. The left one followed.

Gabi returned to Sophia's breasts, the diamond hard nipples sticking up from their coating. Blue eyes met with brown ones. Still keeping the gaze locked the blonde's tongue tapped one nipple; once, twice three times. Sophia held her breath as Gabi smiled and her teeth descended on that same nipple. Something burned in Gabi's eyes, something that made Sophia shiver with a mixture of anticipation and fear.

Then that look vanished as the blonde quickly nipped first one nipple and then the other. Her hands reached up and pulled on the nylons fastening Sophia's wrists. They came loose. Just as quickly the chef turned slightly and freed the Latina's ankles. She threw herself against her roommate, kissing her. That was all Sophia needed to come for the first time/

The pair rolled back and forth, kissing wildly over each others' bodies and licking from each other the whipped cream, chocolate frosting and ice cream that was now smeared on both of them. On top of her roommate one time Sophia took the opportunity to grab the ice cream bucket and drizzled the half-liquid coldness over Gabi's breasts, then hung on for dear life as the blonde bucked just as wildly as Sophia herself had. The dark-haired girl barely had time to lick it off Gabi's nipples before the blonde managed to turn her around, roll over her and leave them in the classic sixty-nine position with the chef on top.

Gabi was licking the whipped cream from Sophia who buried her face in the blonde curls above her. In her attempts to hang on to her very slippery roommate a flailing hand contacted something on the bed, something the Latina recognized as the whipped cream can.

"Hehehe," she thought gleefully. Even as she wiggled under Gabi's tongue lapping the whipped cream from her she took her tongue out of her roommate's wetness and proceeded to fill the blonde up. The resulting squeals were very satisfactory.

Even as Sophia began to devour Gabi AND the whipped cream she had a wicked idea. Still hanging on to the can she grabbed the chef's rounded ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Before Gabi could react Sophia stuck the tip of the spray can in the blonde's puckered opening and proceeded to squirt whipped cream deep inside her ass. The squalls and shudders told the dark-haired girl her roommate had orgasmed.

If Gabi had gone wild when Sophia had dribbled the ice cream on her breasts now she completely lost it. The duo rolled over and over and eventually off the bed. Still holding on to each other and still lustily licking each other they squirmed on the floor both building to a series of explosive climaxes. Eventually as their heart rates and breathing returned to near normal they squirmed together, Sophia's head resting on Gabi's shoulder.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"Where did that come from?"

"I AM a chef after all."

"Do you want to get back on the bed?" Sophia inquired sleepily.

"Later. Besides it's a mess."

"We'll have to clean it up," an exhausted Gabi yawned

"Definitely later."

(The End)


End file.
